Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Background Art
As a system including a fuel cell, there is known a system in which a circulation passage provided with a radiator is connected to a fuel cell to circulate cooling water through the circulation passage and pump the cooling water into the fuel cell after being cooled by a radiator (see Patent Document 1).